Last Christmas
by Fairygirl34
Summary: Christmas is a bittersweet affair for Harry, as only a year ago, his relationship came to an abrupt end. It doesn't help that he's spending most of his time at the Ministry Ball trying to avoid his ex-boyfriend either, but has fate ever been kind to him? Perhaps someone else will make it better. WARNING: SLASH!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Last Christmas".**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 _'_ _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away….'_

Harry curiously gazed around the large ballroom, where only the crème de la crème were invited to the Ministry's highly anticipated Yule Ball and a quite a bit of Ministry workers as well. Harry was dressed in his very best black with silver trimming dress robes that had many ogling him, which he was not entirely comfortable with.

Honestly, Harry wasn't really into this kind of stuff, but he had been invited and it would be kind of rude to deny the invitation, especially when he was invited by the Minister himself. He did manage to see some of his friends like Neville and the Weasley Family, knowing that he could enjoy some people's company without them wanting something in return.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't able to enjoy the ball as much as he could because he had spotted his ex-boyfriend. It became his personal mission to try and stay away from the other's sight. Just thinking of that prat still brought a bit of heartache to him, so Harry did all that he could to stay hidden.

It has only been a year since his heart was broken and some people would argue that he needed to move on all ready, but it was harder than it sounded.

Eventually, he knew he would have to mingle with the other and his fiancé, but Harry was going to prolong the inevitable as much as he could. Maybe if Luck was on his side, he wouldn't have to see the other's face or speak to him for the rest of the night.

 _ _'_ _This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.…'__

Harry took a glass of champagne, casually walking around and mingling with a few people here and there while keeping an eye out for his ex.

Feeling as though someone was watching him, Harry discreetly gazed around the ballroom but couldn't find anyone. Harry chalked it up to him being paranoid.

A slow dance begin with couple's moving towards the center, and it easily made Harry nostalgic with the memories of the many dance lessons they had. Harry was never going to be a ballroom dancer, however, he had greatly improved since the disaster at the Yule Ball in his fourth year.

He had thought they were in love, at least he was, but in the end, Harry wasn't enough for the other and had moved on to someone else. This year, Christmas was going to be a bittersweet as old memories played constantly in his head. Memories of them sitting close by the fire, just enjoying each other's presence, snowball fights and snowman competitions and …. _just_ _being_ _so_ _happy and in love._

The unwelcomed memories were distracting and messing with his mood. Harry pushed those memories in the far back of his mind, hoping that they would be buried for good.

Chatting with Neville and his fiancé, Hannah Abbot had managed to distract him from his bittersweet memories for a little bit. Harry learned that the couple had planned for their wedding to be in late spring, sometime in April or May and was going to be an outdoor wedding. Harry was sincerely happy for Neville and genuinely gave his congratulations.

Neville sure had grown from the shy boy into the man he was now.

 _'_ _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice….'_

Grabbing another glass of champagne, Harry planned on getting lightly buzzed. If he had been home, Harry had no doubt that he would've drowned the bittersweet memories in a vintage bottle of Firewhiskey. Nevertheless, he was in public and he wanted to still be able to apparate home, thank you very much, but he wasn't completely opposed to getting a bit of alcohol in his system.

Harry sat at a table in a far corner of the room that was easily missed by most of the room's occupants. Swirling his drink, Harry wondered if he was just unlovable. He seemed to have terrible luck in relationships. Perhaps he was cursed. It probably wouldn't hurt to have Bill check if he was or not. Maybe. Whatever, he would deal with that later.

"Harry!"

Green eyes raised from his drink to spot Hermione smiling and eagerly heading his way. She wore magenta robes with her hair done in pinned up curls with some gleaming hairpins strategically placed elegantly in her hair. Overall, Harry had no doubt that quite a few heads had turned more than one to look at her.

Harry's lips gave a twitch of his lips at the thought of Ron trying to fight off would be suitors for his girlfriend. Though when he looked closely, at the pace she was heading for him – like a woman on a mission – Harry was a little wary.

"Thank Merlin I've found you." She said, excitedly.

Maybe a little _too_ _excitedly_ in Harry's opinion.

Hesitantly, "Did you need me for something?" Harry was hoping it wasn't for another magical creature crusade. Sure he would fully support Hermione's ideas, but he wasn't really in the mood to deal with politics and campaigns right now. He was currently trying to lightly drown himself in alcohol. _Lightly,_ being the key word.

"Dance with me."

"Huh?" It was such an odd request.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dance with me. Come on hurry."

Okay maybe not, as they were at a ball, but it was odd for Hermione to want to dance with him, knowing that he wasn't the greatest dancer, average at best.

"You're worrying me 'Moine. Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. But unless you want to deal with your ex right now, you'll dance with me." Hermione said.

Harry didn't need to be told twice.

 _'_ _My God I thought you were someone to rely on. Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on….'_

They moved and twirled through the group with Hermione constantly trying to lead him to one end of the ballroom, making it harder and awkward for Harry to lead her through the dance properly. They were metaphorically butting heads as she was taking the lead from him as he tried to keep a hold on it. And Hermione gazed around the ballroom as if looking for someone.

Harry knew it wasn't Ron, because he would most likely be at the buffet table or with his family.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing of importance." Hermione answered distractedly.

Harry didn't believe her for one second. Normally, Hermione would keep her focus on her dance partner, but here, it was like she was looking for someone. Harry hoped she wasn't try to "introduce" him to people from her work, who append to also be single. He knew she was just looking out for him, but Harry just wasn't ready to date anyone at the moment.

He was taking this relationship free moment to find himself and grow as a person. Sure it's been a year since his break-up, but he didn't need to find someone right now.

As the song ended, a deep rich voice asked, "May I have this dance?"

Thinking it was for Hermione, Harry turned to give her hand to the man. He nearly froze at how classically handsome the man was. Harry really hoped that he wasn't blushing or anything, mentally shaking himself from his stupor. Instead, Hermione beat him to it but not in a way he expected.

"Mr. Riddle! Of course!" She giggled, giving Harry a wink and quickly leaving.

Harry was left gobsmacked. What just happened?

 _'_ _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, A man undercover but you tore me apart….'_

The man grabbed his hand and waist and Harry quickly went into position as the next song – a Waltz – started up. Harry knew he was lightly blushing, but could anyone fault him? His dance partner was gorgeous! Seriously, he didn't think a person as beautiful as this man existed behind fairytale!

"S-so, Mr. Riddle," Harry cleared his throat. "How do you know Hermione?"

The man smirked, and for the love of Merlin, it made him weak in the knees.

"Please call me Tom." He smiled charmingly.

"I'm Harry."

"I'm currently the Undersecretary for Minister Fudge and often have intelligent debates with Ms. Granger, which is more than I could say for most of the mindless wizards working here. Sometimes I feel like were the only two with brains in this place."

Harry grinned. "So does Hermione. She often complains about the stagnation and incompetence of the government."

A deep rich chuckle left Tom's lips, his eyes full of mirth.

"Tell me about yourself."

"I'm not all that interesting. I work in the Auror Corps. It sounds glamorous but it's mostly paperwork." Harry said. "I'm just Harry."

"Well, _Just Harry,_ I hope that I may have the pleasure of your company for the rest of the evening."

The couple had a few more dances before, Tom lead them back towards the table Harry had been sitting earlier before Hermione came looking for him. The conversations were never dull, full of wit and banter and debates about certain topics but pleasant all the same.

As the minutes passed, thoughts and memories of Harry's ex slowly subsided to the back of his mind. After all, it wasn't hard as Tom Riddle was a handsome and intelligent conversationalist, even when he had an ego to fill the space of the ballroom.

And maybe Harry was having to much champagne to drink, but he really kind of wanted to kiss Tom. Yeah it must definitely be the alcohol talking because he wouldn't kiss someone after only knowing them for a night.

"Please excuse me, I need to run to the bathroom." Harry said. "I won't be long."

"Of course, I'll get us some more food and drinks."

Harry smiled.

 _'_ _Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again….'_

After finishing up his business, Harry eagerly headed towards the table where Tom was waiting for him.

Unfortunately, Harry was Fate's personal boy toy, because he ran into the very person he had been avoiding all night. His ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

They stood frozen in front of each other in what felt like for eternity. Draco's hair slicked back, accentuating his sharp features and grey eyes, and wearing robes that were no doubt the top of the line, clearly meant to show off the Malfoy Wealth.

"Harry." Draco murmured.

Harry lifted his chin, and neutrally said, "Draco."

More silence.

"Congratulations on your marriage. I heard it was the wedding of the century from the Daily Prophet. I hope your new wife, Mrs. Malfoy is doing well." Harry said.

Harry would play nice and cordial for now.

Draco looked conflicted until he opted to respond with, "Thank you and yes she is well."

Another moment of silence. Harry decided that this was enough chit chat. "Excuse me."

Draco grabbed his wrist before he could leave, his face vulnerable. "Harry. I'm sorry about how things ended up between us. There wasn't much I could do."

Harry glared. "Oh, there was plenty you could've done, _Malfoy._ Like telling me that you were seeing Astoria behind my back or that, I don't know, _tell me that you were betrothed._ "

"There was nothing I could do to get out of it Harry. My father had had that contract signed and sealed long before we were together." Draco hissed.

"Then why did you bother dating me? Was it all a game? Did you have a grand old time, stringing me along?" Harry's eyes moistened, but damn it, he wouldn't shed anymore tears on Draco Malfoy.

"Look," Draco sighed, "I'm sorry. I should have told you, instead of you finding out at the Malfoy Yule Ball last year." Grey eyes gazed into green imploringly, "I regret that every single day, and I've missed you. We can still have something."

"Stop." Harry said firmly. "I won't be your dirty little secret. My pride and dignity won't allow it. We will _never_ have _something_ again."

Harry just wanted this moment to end already. He was surprised no one had noticed them together by now.

Just as Draco opened his mouth, a voice interrupted. "There you are Darling. I was worried for a moment when you took too long."

Harry was so relieved he could've kissed Tom at that moment. Sure it would be worth it to see the look on Draco's face, but Harry didn't want to cause any trouble for the older man.

"Tom."

"Mr. Riddle, I had no idea that you and Harry were acquainted." Draco replied smoothly, letting go of Harry's wrist.

Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, a smirk in place. "Harry is my date. However, when I saw you getting too close to be appropriate, well, I hope for your sake and the sake of the future of the Malfoy line that you weren't propositioning him."

Harry was slightly impressed that Draco only paled slightly at Tom's not so subtle threat and intimidating aura.

"Of course not, sir." Draco answered. "We were just catching up."

"Indeed." Turning to look at the smaller male, Tom asked, "Darling, are you ready for another dance?"

Harry smiled, "Sure."

Anything to get away. Sure, he may not want to date anyone right now, but when he did, he wanted it to be with someone special.

 _'_ _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart….'_

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **Also posted on AO3 under the same username.**_


End file.
